Yesterday
by DiamondLuck
Summary: Todo comenzó una mañana tranquila. La mirada confusa de las PPG se cruzó con la de los RRB, ¿Por qué no se estaban matando? Y aun peor, ¿Por qué nadie se atrevió a decir algo? Era un aire demasiado tenso para los seis en cuestión. Ajena a la situación, una niña se acercó y preguntó —¿Por qué se miran así?, si quieren besarse que sea por allá, ¡aquí hay niños presentes!—
1. 1er tropezón

_**Antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar que las parejas no son realmente algo grandiosamente esperado, no nuevo, pero si un desarrollo que espero logre conmocionar. No, no va a aparecer mojo a arruinarles la vida, y tampoco "El", de hecho debería introducir algún villano, será más adelante.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo la historia es algo que surge de mí. Sera largo, será duro, pero este fic sí que lo termino.**_

* * *

Enredados, capítulo 1:

 **Primer tropezón**

El pasar de los años había dejado estragos en las PPG, el tiempo las había hecho madurar, habían aprendido de sus errores y como todo se habían vuelto a cometer otros aún peores, que aterraban sus mentes. Townsville era entonces una ciudad tranquila, y el trio de lo que fueron adorables niñas había crecido y al mismo tiempo se había distanciado a pesar de vivir en la misma casa, porque en efecto, el Profesor Utonium se había negado a separarlas a pesar de los problemas, al final seguían siendo "sus niñitas".

Aquel día, todo transcurría como debería, eran horas tempranas para ver a la ciudad moverse de una manera inquietante, los orbes azulados observaban con una extraña atención viniendo de precisamente Bubbles Utonium, la misma que quiso restarle importancia, tenía que entregar unas de sus nuevas obras recién tomadas del amanecer a su dictadora, mejor conocida como su maestra quien se especializaba en fotografía y todo lo allegado a lo mismo. Continuo su torpe caminata intentando sostener cuidadosamente el sobre amarillo en su mano derecha, una pequeña caja de galletas -claramente pensaba llegar a tiempo a su hogar, por las mañanas solía pasar un tranquilo momento justo a sus hermanas- además de una terrible y gran maleta en la que guardo si equipo y claro, alguno que otro dulce para desahogarse para lograr esperar el tiempo correcto en el que tomaría la grandiosa foto, ciertamente no era la gran cosa, sus poderes se hacían fácil llevar cosas pesadas, pero en esa rama no eran incluidas las especialmente estorbosas, su camino era torpe pero lo suficiente eficaz para no terminar arruinando algo de lo que cargaba, fue sino una sonora explosión la que la hizo soltar todo, apresuradamente los bomberos y el cuerpo policiaco se dirigían a una dirección contraria a la que ella se dirigía, ¿Qué había pasado? Por la velocidad de respuesta debía ser algo alarmante, preocupada encargo sus pertenencias a un niño que pasaba curioseando, al infante no le gustó nada quedarse plantado al suelo con los objetos a su alrededor pero después de ver la cálida sonrisa que la rubia le regalo silencio cualquier objeción y la vio alejarse a una velocidad sorprendente.

Lo que vio no le gustó nada, o mejor dicho, lo que no podía ver era lo que le molestaba, una nube de polvo se había levantado en el lugar de los hechos provocando que aquellos situados alrededor tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos, incluyéndola a ella también claro. Forzó su visión, identificando colores bastante conocidos, pero no se alarmo, debían haber llegado primero sus hermanas, si, debían ser ellas pues no había, no, más bien, no existía otra respuesta lógica. Se alarmo al ver un punto azul un poco más alejado de los otros ¿Qué significaba aquello? Se reunió junto a algunos ciudadanos que también buscaban respuesta a sus inquietudes cuando una ráfaga de viento los hizo encorvarse por instinto, cuando finalmente logro tener visibilidad no lograba dar crédito a lo que veía; horrorizada se fue silenciosamente del lugar con el miedo de ser notada y una vez lo suficientemente lejos corrió como pudo hacia su hogar, no le importaron sus pertenencias ni la expresión que seguramente le dedicaría su profesora, debía encontrar a sus hermanas lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Buttercup se mantenía sentada sobre el sofá de su hogar, estaba aburrida, y ningún canal en el televisor lograba animarla, todo era asquerosamente lo mismo, eran noticias o era algún tonto programa de esos dramáticos donde todos sufrían y al final había una boda, ¿Cómo había dicho Bubbles que se llamaban?... ¡Ah, claro!, eran las famosas "taranovelas". Observo de reojo la larga cabellera pelirroja de su hermana mayor en la cocina, Blossom no era la mejor cocinando, eso era algo que se le daba más a su hermana menor, pero cuando se trataba de algún postre, la mayor de las Utonium preparaba manjares, signos de la realeza, pero como no había nadie de la realeza en la ciudad… pues los postres tenían el nombre de Buttercup desde el momento en el que estaban listos, así de fácil.

Bombón se movía hábilmente entre la cocina, portaba con orgullo un mandil rosa pastel con detalles blancos y uno que otro negro en forma de flor, sus movimientos eran delicados y exactos, cada porción y posición era estrictamente vigilada por ella mientras preparaba unos pastelillos sencillos, con chocolate, mucho chocolate. Bubbles le había hecho prometer que los prepararía para poder repartir pedacitos de felicidad entre su clase, al inicio se negó rotundamente, ¿Para que la molestia? Pero después de ver el rostro suplicante de la de los ojos celestes dio su brazo a torcer sabiendo que de no ser así, la menor la acosaría hasta recibir una respuesta positiva, y claro, era mucho mejor evitarse asuntos que ocuparan más de lo debido su tiempo. Dio un sorbo más a la taza de té que había estado acompañándola hace ya algunos minutos, no entendía como sus hermanas terminaban enrollándola en asuntos que no merecían más atención de la normal.

La mirada rosada observo a través de una ventana un punto azul dirigirse a toda velocidad al hogar Utonium, ¿Por qué Bubbles no volaba? Si tenía tanta prisa podía evitar los obstáculos de la calle con sencillamente elevarse un poco, algo debía haber ocurrido, se quitó el molesto mandil en dirección a la puerta, la menor de las Utonium era fácil de descifrar, seguramente había olvidado algo y lo requeria con urgencia, o bien, había descubierto algo acerca de lo que necesitara platicar con desesperación, pero nunca toco dicha puerta pues la rubia la había derribado ante la mirada expectante de Blossom y Buttercup. La primera se mantuvo en silencio sosteniendo la taza de té atreviendose a darle un sorbo más en espera de una explicación de la rubia, pero la segunda no era asi de paciente.

—…¿Qué demonios? ¡Tú vas a reparar la puerta! . — Se giró a la pelirroja quien disfrutaba del sabor de su te, ¿Por qué mierdas no estaba regañándola? Cuando ella provocaba un derrumbe o cualquier accidente "pequeñito" se enfrentaba al carácter de su hermana, pero si Bubbles hacia algo y Blossom estaba tranquila, ¿Qué estaba pasando? — Blossy, deberías decirle algo, no puede ir por la vida tirando puertas.— Hablo con el tono más sano que pudo encontrar para dirigirse a la otra, pero no recibió respuesta, de hecho dudaba que siquiera la hubiese escuchado, suspiro derrotada, lo mejor sería tratar de imitarla y esperar a ver el remordimiento de la menor.

Bubbles tardo en recuperar el aliento, había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo sin reparar en que no llevaba las llaves en su bolsillo, pero eso no era no peor, inspiro lo suficiente para que sus pulmones recuperaran algo de oxígeno, de hecho no recordaba siquiera haber respirado en su largo maratón. Elevo la vista comprobando la presencia de sus dos hermanas, se sintió intimidada ante la fría mirada de la de ojos rosáceos, era claro que no le había agradado la manera en la que entro a la casa pero ya se explicaría por ello más tarde.

—Es… son… allí donde… no pude creerlo — No se estaba expresando, las palabras se habían amontonado en su garganta demandando salir que no lograba completar alguna frase. Paso una mano por su dorado cabello intentando calmarse y formal al menos una oración coherente. — Ellos están aquí, han vuelto.— Soltó con rapidez, una a la que sus hermanas estaban acostumbradas por parte de Burbuja.

Un tenso silencio inundo la habitación en las que se encontraban, cada una perdida entre posibles posibilidades, pero ninguna clara, fue Blossom quien se sentó en un lado del sillón dejando un espacio justo en medio de ella y Buttercup para que Burbuja tomara asiento, la última comprendió en mensaje y acato la petición, la pelirroja tomo su mano y la miro de una manera si bien maternal mientras con la mirada la invitaba a dar detalles de lo que sabía. Buttercup por su lado se conformó con despeinar un poco a su hermana menor de manera amistosa al igual que la mayor de las hermanas era un gesto en invitación a que procediera con la información que tenía en aquella cabecita tan suya.

— Vi… a Boomer, juro que lo he visto, y sus hermanos están con él, nunca están separados, ellos han vuelto, ese trio volvió a Townsville…— Termino con el corazón latiéndole al mil por mil.

Bellota se quedó estática, no comprendió como aquello podía ser posible, hacía años que los Rowdy habían desaparecido del mapa por quien sabe que estúpidas razones, y resultaba que habían vuelto, el idiota de Butch, el cabeza de nabo de Boomer, y Rapunzel… debía ser una puta broma, pero viniendo de Bubb's, mierda.

Bombón no pudo disimular su sorpresa, sus cejas se levantaron con asombro durante algunos segundos en lo que terminaba de asimilarlo, apretó un poco más la taza que hasta ese momento seguía sosteniendo con recelo.

—¿Dónde los viste? — Pregunto la pelirroja con un tono extrañamente calmado, no podía darse el lujo de alarmarse y preocupar más a sus hermanas de lo que seguramente ya estaban, debía mantenerse firme en todo momento, no podía flaquear y menos en momentos así, pero ante el silencio de su hermana volvió a hablar. — No he escuchado de nada seriamente grave, todos han sido accidentes que la policía puede tratar, cuando va a mayores somos requeridas, si ellos estaban allí, ¿Por qué el alcalde no nos alertó?—

Buttercup apretó los puños, la mayor tenía razón, entonces no sonaba tan grave, pero siendo ellos nunca era nada bueno, se obligó a mantener la calma tratando de imitar a Blossom, algo en lo que fallo rotundamente, bufo lo más sonoramente que pudo como si con eso fuese a disipar el aire casi pesado que sentía, todo era una maldita mierda. Fastidiada de ello volvió a centrar su atención en el televisor, entonces las taranovelas no sonaban tan mal…

—¡Oh! Déjale a ese canal — Interrumpió la chillona voz que Bubbles hizo al ver uno de sus programas favoritos en el televisor. — Tom va a declararle su amor a Loraine, ¿No es hermoso? Espero que alguien me llegue a amar así, solo míralos son tal para cual, pero… si llego a tener un amor así ¿No crees que debería ser más pronto? Digo… es que ellos ya son cuarentones. — Rio mientras Buttercup sonreirá ante las ideas de su hermana.

Al verlas distraídas Blossom continuo su labor en la cocina, no mejor sería evitar tocar el tema hasta determinar si los Rowdyruff representaban una amenaza para la ciudad, tal vez, solo tal vez habían madurado un poco, al menos ella no perdía la esperanza de que algo así ocurriera en la vida de todo criminal, o bien, ya había leído demasiadas novelas con inicios trágicos. Sonrió ante el pensamiento que la inundo, ellos no cambiarían con tanta facilidad, no importaba el sitio en el que estuvieran y más si ellas no estaban allí para detenerles en sus terribles asaltos y malas jugadas, ¿O si?

— Ver para saber...—

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

\- DL.


	2. Disimulando

_**Fue bastante complicado escribir este capitulo, de hecho, tenia una dudativa enorme.**_

 _ **No es del todo claro, habra fragmentos que no encajen pero proximamente explicaré a fondo la situacion y lo que ocurrio antes de esto, ¿Porque? porque YOLO.**_

* * *

 **Yesterday, capitulo 2.**

 _ **Disimulando.**_

La tarde había tratado cálidamente a los no tan nuevos residentes de Townsville, el trio había paseado casi tranquilamente entre bromas y algunas maldiciones por parte de Butch respecto al comportamiento estúpido del menor de ellos. Desde lo lejos Brick miro expectante el gran edificio de la alcaldía, ¿Aun estaría en el poder aquel viejillo inmaduro? Ojala que no, sería terrible que su casi tranquila tarde se viera interrumpida por… molestias.

El incansable quejido de Boomer comenzaba a fastidiar al mediano del trio, -juro que si no fuera porque es mi hermano, ya habría volado a varios kilómetros de aquí… aunque, tampoco es que me importe mucho- pensó el ojiverde mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se posicionaba en sus labios, siendo su hermano o no… él no era la mejor persona del mundo, y tampoco sería la primera vez que Boomer sufriera algún abuso, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Por otro lado el rubio ignoraba por completo a Butch centrándose en su hermano mayor quien parecía un idiota observando algún punto, frunció el ceño ante su pensamiento, Brick no era del tipo sentimental, no estaba recordando nada, algo le inquietaba al mayor y él quería saberlo, pero antes el sonido estridente de su estómago reclamando comida le hizo volver a su tarea, fastidiarles hasta obtener lo que quería.

¡Demonios! Ya te escuché Boomer. — Se exaspero el mayor pasando una mano por los pelirrojos cabellos que poseía, suspiro intentando mantener el control de sí, pero la sonrisa cómplice de Butch no estaba ayudando — Parece como si no tuvieras 20 años, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

Eso era prueba suficiente para el rubio, era claro que no le habían puesto atención, no le molestaba, de hecho desde algún torcido punto lograba comprender a sus hermanos, Townsville era un lugar donde muchos recuerdos los capturaban en una gran llovizna molesta que iba acompañada del detestable granizo. Se cruzó de brazos al parecer tendría que esperar un poco más antes de que su estómago recibiera alimento, pero, era terrible, habían viajado un montón por culpa de un capricho de Brick y cuando finalmente llegaban ninguno decía nada, como si estuvieran recordando antiguas fechorías o aun peor a las… Oh, así que eso era. El rubio sonrió animosamente, tal vez podría molestar un poco más quizás lo que se requería era aligerar un poco el ambiente… o volverlo más pesado, sin embargo la voz de Butch se hizo presente antes que la suya, cosa que no le agrado, pero igual no iba muy lejos de sus propias intenciones.

He, Brick, tal vez podamos hacer otra cosa, ya derribamos la pizzería por culpa de un crio llorón y baboso, no podemos estar escondidos más tiempo llevamos aquí un tiempo. Y es molesto. — El silencio del mayor hizo que su poca paciencia –si es que tenía- se desvaneciera. Tomo al pelirrojo por la camisa blanca que llevaba y como pudo lo elevo apenas unos centímetros del suelo. — ¡Qué demonios haces Brick! ¿Estás pensando en alguien o qué? Tienes cara de idiota, algo así como Boomer, pero un pelito menos. O espera… ¿Crees que se hayan puesto buenas las Puff? Hace unos días pasaba por unas de esas jaulas con libros y aburridos ancianos y… las universitarias tienen con que atacar ¿sabes? Ellas son universitarias según escuche. —

Si, se habia referido a las Powerpuff y _**No**_ , Butch no había investigado, solo era difícil aparentar no escuchar los murmullos de jovencitas indiscretas.

Una vez que el pelinegro cambio el tema Brick había vuelto al suelo, caminó apenas unos pasos, realmente no había mucho que contar acerca de las Puff, de hecho, nunca tuvo nada intenso, la mayoría lo ligaba con su contraparte parte, un fiasco total si le llegaran a preguntar, el tan orgulloso y ella con ese inhumano ego, insoportable, definitivamente terrible, fuera de eso no había mucho que contar… de hecho ni sus hermanos sabrían de aquello, sería mejor callar, ¿Qué podría pasar?

Boomer chasqueo la lengua, sus hermanos estarían tal vez ocupados y el también, hizo un además con la mano a Butch, uno de despedida y se alejó volando dejando aquella estela celeste que lo caracterizaba al igual que a su contraparte.

* * *

Buttercup acababa de salir de clases… o bien, en mejores palabras se había escapado de clases teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con su hermana mayor que seguramente le reprocharía su "conducta inaceptable" sin embargo en cuanto "se libró de aquella prisión" respiró con alivio, el cual no duró demasiado al notar a varias personas fuera en ese horario arqueo una ceja en señal de curiosidad. Pronto diviso una moto negra y a un hombre vestido de negro sobre ella rodeado de algunas chicas que reian estúpidamente, y aprovechando para subirse un poco más la falda, ¿Es que no tenían ni un gramo de dignidad?, no se acercó, de hecho solo se pasó de largo y al notar esto el conductor de la moto acelero, se posó frente a ella impidiéndole el paso, una vez debajo de la moto se bajó de la misma.

El esperó a que la otra le notase –como si no hubiera sido ya suficiente con su circo, en su posición no era nada complejo, y cuando su mirada se mezcló con la verde ajena este se dedicó a sonreír de lado.

—Antes de que lo preguntes, no, no vengo a tratar de ligar. Estoy en son de paz.—Lanzó el casco sobrante al torso contrario, esperando a que la chica lo cogiese al vuelo. Butch se subió a la moto y encendió el motor, colocándose su casco por mera obligación. Había un espacio atrás que sólo podía ocupar Buttercup en ese momento. —Sube. Si no me crees, tendrás que comprobarlo por tu propia cuenta. Suena a un buen desafío ¿no crees? —

Y ella escuchó las palabras del Rowdyruff con desgano y alzó una ceja, atrapando en el acto el casco que este le había lanzado. Frunció el ceño, notando que algunas chicas (incluso compañeras de clases) admiraban a su contraparte con poca o nula disimulación. Aquello, sumado al atrevimiento del mismo, comenzó a irritarle, nuevamente hacían gala de su gran dignidad.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar y subir contigo a la moto? Butch, no estoy para juegos. —Aseguró, echándose de nuevo la mochila al hombro y frotándose las sienes. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería, era relajarse, no era tan difícil de comprender, aunque claramente para cierto moreno molesto si lo era.

—Porque si no lo haces, no te librarás de mi fácilmente. —Era cierto; no solía aceptar las negativas de las chicas, mucho menos cuando tenía tantas ganas de simplemente pasar un buen rato. Porque sí, no estaba ni pretendía ligar -aunque no iba a contenerse sus comentarios- y por esa misma razón era que había ido a por Cactus ¿Quien más si no? Bubbles no iría a beber con él; mucho menos la pelirroja moralista, eran opciones fáciles de descartar.

La única que podía seguirle el rollo y distraerse con él era Buttercup, o al menos eso era lo que tenía planeado, puesto que la mencionada nunca había sido realmente lo más apegado a una señorita.

—Tampoco estoy jugando. Vamos, sólo quiero ir a beber algo; **no me digas que te asusta** , Butter —Trató de picar, escondiendo una media sonrisa por detrás del casco, a pesar de su pasado conocía bastante a la morena, por algo eran contrapartes, ¿No? — Sube, valdrá la pena. — Insistió, provocando él disgusto de aquellas que prácticamente lo devoraban con la mirada.

Se tenía bastante fe, no iba a aceptar una negativa, y menos cuando se tomó la molestia de ir personalmente a por ella, ¿Qué otra cosa quería?

Y Buttercup… debía estar loca para aceptar la invitación de un Rowdyruff cuando sabía que ellos solo traían malas vibras, y que nada bueno podía salir de la combinación de ella y Butch juntos. Pero, allí estaba, subiéndose a la moto luego de haberse colocado el dichoso casco. Bueno, si lograba controlarse y no beber demasiado, podría divertirse al lado del pelinegro, ¿verdad? Después de todo, eran contrapartes.

—Cállate. **No tengo miedo** de probar un poco de alcohol. Arranca antes de que me arrepienta de subir. — Contestó, subiéndose y, tras acomodarse, rodearle la cintura al moreno con los brazos, asegurándose de sujetarse con firmeza.

Hey, vamos, tenía dudas acerca de cómo manejaban los Rowdyruff, y nadie podía reprocharle nada. ¡Eran ex-delincuentes! Era evidente que tendría un poquito de miedo al encontrarse en el mismo vehículo que alguno de ellos.

Butch soltó una ligera carcajada ante su altanería. Había replicado, e incluso hasta mirado en menos, y aún así se había subido con él a la moto ¿No era un encanto cuando así lo deseaba? Y es que habría cambiado de parecer y reescrito sus intenciones para con Cactus de no ser porque, a pesar de todo, entre hermanos existía una maldita lealtad.  
Brick parecía interesarse en Buttercup, eso hasta él lo había notado, habían sido miradas breves, algo como un escaneo que seguramente la morena nunca noto, pero si había algo, él no tenía porque , y eso era más que suficiente como para darle cierta impunidad a la chica. Incluso alguien como él tenía uno que otro principio.

Con Buttercup abrazada contra su espalda, Butch encendió el motor y arrancó con bastante estruendo, llenando de un tóxico humo a quienes aún se habían entretenido viendo la escena montada fuera de la Universidad.

Alcanzó una velocidad moderada, muy contrario a lo que probablemente la chica se habría podido llegar a imaginar ¿La explicación? La ciudad era demasiado estrecha como para haber podido arrancar en libertad. Así que eso, de alguna manera, había reducido un poco la diversión. Pero aquella salida estaba recién comenzando.

—Hey.—Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Ace, el líder de la banda gangrena que le reconoció en cuanto le vio. Con el pasar de los años los grupos se habían mezclado un poco. —¿Te acuerdas de ella? Hoy seremos los encargados de mostrarle el mundo bajo.

Butch apagó el motor y retiró su casco, habían llegado con bastante rapidez a la parte baja y peligrosa de la ciudad y era momento de comenzar a recorrerlo. Ace saludó divertido, como ignorando todos los conflictos y odios en tiempos pasados. Porque ninguno de los presentes estaban allí para pelear; al menos no sobrios.

Le estiró la mano a Buttercup para que bajase de la moto. Al no tener dobles intenciones con ella ¿Podía ser un caballero, no? Mentía, no se trataba de Buttercup. Se trataba del pelirrojo que se excusaría para molestarle "indirectamente", a veces el mayor era tan obvio… pero también taaan orgulloso… quizás ganaría una buena tanda de celos de esa salida… o tal vez se equivocaba y para Brick la chica no era más que otra 'super-apestosa' más al igual que Blossom en algún tiempo, si era un error, que fuera para bien entonces.

—Vamos, Butter, hay demasiados lugares interesantes y muy poco tiempo ¿Alguna idea de por dónde te gustaría comenzar? Yo sugeriría algo suave para que la noche no acabe tan rápido. Aunque si deseas comenzar al revés no me opondría sabes. —

Sus ojos verdes de la chica chispeaban de rabia en cuanto se giró a su contraparte para responderle.

—Lo que sea, mientras estemos alejados de él. — Señaló a Ace discretamente con la cabeza. El humo de cigarros prendidos y el asfixiante aroma a alcohol inundaban el sitio, y se escapaban hasta instalarse en las fosas nasales de la morena. Se sentía algo mareada, así que se acercó más a Butch. No es que confiara en él, simplemente era lo que más le parecía familiar en el lugar. Ni loca pensaba acercarse a Ace ni a su pandilla de idiotas.

—Vaya ¿Conflictos pasados? No te preocupes, entre ese casa novas y yo, tú tienes al mejor. —No iba a entrar en detalles, pero en ciertos lugares de compañía femenina sus nombres se peleaban con bastante simetría. Llamar a Ace casa novas le quedaba un poco corto.

Notó a Buttercup apegarse a su cuerpo, posiblemente intimidada por todos los hombres que le habían comenzado a desvestir con la mirada nada más llegar; y si nadie se había acercado a atacar, era precisamente porque reconocían al azabache que iba junto a ella. Miró de un lado a otro, reconociendo un par de rostros que poca consecuencia le traerían a futuro. Entonces, en un gesto protector y bastante territorial, Butch rodeó la acentuada cintura de la más baja con uno de sus brazos, intensificando el contacto.

—No te quejes.—Murmuró antes de oír cualquier tipo de réplica. —Ni te alejes demasiado de mí. Si lo haces, no podré asegurar tu bienestar. Si, eres una súper nena con poderes, pero aquí hay demasiadas cosas que podrían contigo.

Un par de drogas en su bebida y la tendrían completamente a su merced. Esperaba que Buttercup lo entendiera sin mucha dificultad.

— ¿Que tal un poco de ron? Esta noche, Butter, aprenderás más de licor que en toda tu vida.—Le sonrió divertido al cambiar de tema, pensándose en alguno que pudiese ser de su gusto. Había probado muchísima mierda junta como para reconocer los licores de calidad, los cuales no siempre respondían a nombres elegantes.

Fue en ese momento en el que la pelinegra comenzó a cuestionarse, ¿Había sido correcto ir hasta allí? Y aun peor, acompañada de un Rowdyruff, vaya… comenzaba a sentirse como Blossom, algo que le daba de cierta manera escalofríos. Tal vez se había dejado llevar por provocaciones, o bien, realmente había perdido la cabeza en alguna parte de la universidad, pero ya estaba alli, y Butch no parecía ser la sombra de lo que había sido, hace tiempo hablaba con sus hermanas aterrorizada de la llegada del trio masculino, pero, no era tan malo como sonaba **¿Qué podría pasar?** Ella no era una damita, ebria o no sabría defenderse a uñas y dientes.

* * *

Un nuevo flash había deslumbrado a la de los ojos rosas, misma que parpadeaba repetidas veces disimulando la molestia que aquello le causaba, ¿Bubbles no tenía idea de lo que era tiempo personal? Se había abstenido de ir hacia la librería porque su hermana había optado por acompañarla, no era que le molestase, si adoraba a la menor, pero ¿Tenía que fotografiarla cada tres segundos?

Espera Blossom, si te mueves tanto la foto no saldrá bien… ¡Ya se! Eleva un poco la barbilla, no ocultes tu rostro, la cámara es tu amiga— La animo la rubia, y la mayor que no mostraba el entusiasmo deseado. — ¡Oh, vamos! Necesito estas fotos, apenas y conseguir que me dieran más tiempo para entregarlas y un amanecer como aquel no ha surgido. Es más, coopera y esta noche yo preparare la cena— agrego encendiendo el interés de la pelirroja, una oportunidad así… y voluntariamente, era algo que no rechazaría.

Bombón dejo sus libros del lado y acomodo su cabello que como siempre se hallaba recogido en aquel tan conocido moño rojo, sonrió con levedad una sonrisa de esas tímidas y a la vez tan expresivas inclino su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda e hizo que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte, ¿Qué más podía pedir Burbuja? Aunque… esa pose la había visto en una portada de alguna película alguna vez, algo que claramente no mencionaría.

Y una vez que la líder de las Powerpuff se observó relajada, la de los ojos celestes tomo una última fotografía para después morderse el labio dudosa a lo que mencionaría, quiso no hablar, pero ella no podía simplemente callar y en ausencia a la morena, Blossom era la mejor opción y viceversa.— Bombón… — su voz había sonado terriblemente baja, pero había sido el volumen necesario para que la otra le prestase su atención, algo que presiono su nerviosismo. — Hace tiempo que no hablamos de esto… de hecho no esperaba volver a tocar el tema, pero debo mencionarlo.— La mirada curiosa de la otra y su silencio la obligaron a seguir, su hermana no era de aquellos impacientes, pero era mirada rosa a veces lograba ponerle los pelos de puntas. — Vi a Butch en las afueras de la universidad.—

Blossom asintió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, lo cual causo la alarma de la Powerpuff azul, ¿Por qué no estaba preocupada?. Lo cierto era que la otra si había reparado en esos detalles, y había tratado todo con sumo cuidado, pues si se ponía a reflexionarlo, no habían ocurrido accidentes graves, la ciudad seguía tranquila y aun más importante, al alcalde parecía importarle poco la presencia de aquellos, como si supiese algo que ellas no sabían. Era inquietante, pero esperaba el momento preciso para actuar, de hecho se había cruzado contadas veces con algún Rowdy haciendo caso omiso de su presencia aparentando tranquilidad, quizás hasta inconscientemente había saludado a alguno cordialmente como había con muchos conocidos y desconocidos, pero daba igual, si no tenía pruebas que los tachasen como peligro, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada realmente.

—Burbuja, los tiempos cambian, y las personas también. — Comenzó ante la mirada expectante de la otra. — Butch no te ataco, no hizo ninguna amenaza, estaos hablando del más violento Rowdyruff, ¿No te has preguntado aquello? Por el momento… **dales una oportunidad** , no han causado grandes problemas, tal vez hayan recapacitado, o estén planeando algo grande, no tengo idea, pero recolecte información interesante, servirá si ocurre algo trágico. — Mentira, ella misma tenía sus dudas, pero no podía preocupar más a la menor sumándole sus propias inquietudes, se estaba arriesgando con su nada elaborado plan, pero ¿Qué mejor oportunidad? Era una forma totalmente descabellada de averiguar las intenciones de sus contrapartes, y como punto importante, ni Bubbles ni Buttercup estarían expuestas a algún peligro. —Esto ya ha pasado antes, ándate con cuidado.—

La rubia sonrió satisfecha, ya había dicho lo que debía decir, no tenía más que agregar y el mini discurso de la de ojos rosáceos sonaba convincente, una oportunidad no sonaba grandioso, pero no perdia nada con intentar, quizás se hiciesen amigos y… no eso era demasiado soñar. Sin embargo la mirada verde del mediano de los Rowdy seguía en su mente, no era miedo pero, ¿Por qué era tan inquietante?

* * *

 _ **Suerte.**_

 _ **\- D.L**_


End file.
